


Day 297 - Right from the start

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [297]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Epiphany, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A cough is one of John's most favourite communication tools in certain situations.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 297 - Right from the start

A cough is one of John's most favourite communication tools in certain situations. His favourite is a touch and words he is usually not too fond of because they tend to complicate things more often than not.  
A cough works when Sherlock is too excited or too annoyed to care for acceptable social behaviour and it's John’s way of reminding him without doing it in an obvious way (no need to give more ammunition to Donovan and Anderson).

John is always amazed that Sherlock is receptive to his gentle steering in social necessities and of course he -being Sherlock- always knows if a cough is directed at him or not. It often does not tell him what John wants, but it makes him stop and take the time to evaluate what he just said or did and sometimes (rarely) it actually helps to shut him up at once. 

Sherlock had looked to John as a kind of moral compass from the first time they met and although he hadn’t realised it then, he now knows that it was an amazing thing, a sign of trust towards someone who wasn’t even sure he would stay.

He knows that he is a lot of things to Sherlock, has become more and more over time, but this, this he has been from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'cough'.
> 
> It's very quiet here, all you all busy waiting for Star Trek? ;)  
> I am going tomorrow. Sooo excited!
> 
> Also, what the hell is going on with AO3 today?


End file.
